dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Symbol
Length I really like this page, but I was worried the length was getting too long, and was likely to get longer. What do people think about having it formatted like this? Loleil 03:16, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Looks fine - no protests from me :) . DarkSpecie 03:33, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Glad to hear it, you've done great work getting those shields . While you're here are you getting weird "info links" showing up all over the place? Loleil 03:41, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I am. Maybe this is the change Richard1990 mentioned??? DarkSpecie 03:45, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Geez I hope it's not permanent! Maybe I'll write him a message and ask Loleil 03:51, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Hope this helps guys. http://www.dragonagenexus.com/downloads/images/122-1-1258934829.jpg Heh, enjoy. Cypherdiaz 09:53, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Okay, to be blunt here, where the hell did the symbols come from? They don't appear in the game, in any product from Bioware, or are even remotely mentioned in any official material? Is this just fanon seeping into the wiki? - Vanguard 21:18, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Sword of Mercy This was not speculation. Since the file has been deleted, the then linked thread referred to the sword on Leliana's armor on her concept art (which is used for the Sacred Ashes trailer as seen here). 05:28, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :If you're referring to my edit, I didn't consider speculation the symbol in Leliana's armor. Instead I referred to the cross with the flame and the description about the upraised sword representing the martial values of the templars. 16:37, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Your edit has removed the Sword of Mercy symbol. That being said, the part you have removed is not speculation either. The page linked is a store with official licensed BioWare products with description which I believe to be canonical. 18:26, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :::I removed Leliana's armor because the Sword of Mercy was already being depicted in the templars symbol, and thus we didn't need another depiction of the Sword of Mercy (otherwise we could also add the DAO templars chestpiece too). The other parts of my edit removed speculations. 11:49, February 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::But why do you consider it to be speculation? The templar's symbol may depict the sword of mercy, but it's not the same, otherwise it would imply that Leliana is a templar (or associated with them). Even then, I think it's fine to have it documented on the wiki that there are more than one symbol associated to something. 17:16, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::Again, I don't consider the symbol on Leliana's armor to be the Sword of Mercy as speculation. 14:01, February 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::::My bad, I should have specified the part I assumed you removed per speculation, "The upraised sword represents the martial values of the templars", unless that part was removed for another reason. 22:18, February 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Yes, I didn't find any source for such thing and instead replaced it with the description I found in Dragon Age II: The Complete Official Guide, p. 256. 04:58, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Maker's symbol The symbol which is attributed to the Maker is unsourced for 5 years now, since the first time it was added. I have personally contacted (via pm) the uploader of the symbol in BioWare Social Network where she is active however she didn't reply. Subsequently I think the symbol should be removed from the article, until proven otherwise. 16:37, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :Sounds good to me. I've never seen it anywhere else, and if it's been that long a source is unlikely to be found. Kelcat (talk) 16:58, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I don't see a problem removing it. I think it might have come from the old forums, which are no longer accessible. 18:26, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Merge with Heraldry This issue was brought to my attention by HD3. Looking at the simple length and content of this page, I'm all in favour of merging this article with Heraldry. 13:31, April 22, 2014 (UTC) I support the merge.- 13:34, April 22, 2014 (UTC)